<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth by Tari_Kancheewa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552064">The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Kancheewa/pseuds/Tari_Kancheewa'>Tari_Kancheewa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen From Grace Without Permission [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Angry God (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), God Without A Face, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Original Character(s), Torture, Worried Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Kancheewa/pseuds/Tari_Kancheewa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armageddidn't has passed. Crowley and Aziraphale switched bodies to survive their punishment for ruining it.<br/>But, on a dark and stormy night, Aziraphale receives unexpected guests.<br/>And they aren't happy to see him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), OC-Male/OC-Female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallen From Grace Without Permission [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Bundle of Nerves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't hate me for this!! It's an idea that's been brewing in my head for a while and I just had to get it out in the open!!!!<br/>Anyway, for context, the warning may not occur just yet, I have no idea where this story is going to go!!<br/>There will be smut and fluff somewhere but, again, I don't know where yet!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ritz, a place of glamour and splendour. A place that – to Aziraphale’s absolute delight – had some of the best desserts he had ever tasted…<br/>
“To the world!” he toasted with his best friend, the Demon Crowley.</p><p>After lunch, the two set about just wandering the parks of London, stopping for a spot to eat and continuing on with their walk. It had gone dark before Crowley announced “Alcohol! That’s what would top off an otherwise perfect day!!”<br/>
And who was Aziraphale to refuse.<br/>
So they went back to Crowley’s place and drank the night away, getting very drunk in the process.</p><p>When the dawn came, Aziraphale found himself no wanting to leave, there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach - it wasn't hunger, Angels don't get hungry - that told him something bad was coming.<br/>
When he told this to Crowley, the Demon just shrugged, "bah! That's just you're imagination Angel, come on, I'll drive you home just to prove it!"<br/>
Crowley surprised Aziraphale by actually obeying the speed limit, so that when they arrived at the bookshop, Aziraphale's nerves had calmed. "There, see! What did I tell you Angel? Nothing out of the ordinary!"</p><p>Aziraphale beamed at him, noting a small smile on his friend's face too, "yes... well... thank you for the lift, Crowley," the Angel got out of the car.</p><p>"See you tonight, Angel!" Crowley shouted through the window, "I'll pick you up at eight, yeah?"</p><p>Aziraphale beamed, "oh yes, that would be wonderful! See you tonight, Crowley!"<br/>
Watching the Bentley disappear round the corner with a hoot of it's horn, Aziraphale went into his shop.</p><p>Upon entering he was hit with a sudden smell, like men's cologne.<br/>
"Ah! Aziraphale!" the Angel in question felt like a bucket of water straight out of the Atlantic in 1912 had just been dropped on him. "So good of you to join us. How was your day?" </p><p>The Archangel Gabriel was stood with the Archangel Michael.<br/>
<em><strong>Oh no!</strong></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreaming of Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Crowley dreams of his 'sauntering vaguely downwards' and of an Eden he wishes to have back... with a few differences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is mostly a dream sequence, we'll gradually get to the main point of the story as we go... lol I'm not a professional writer, but I have an active imagination that allows me to take a small idea and turn it into a 4 year long story hahah my other works are proof of that lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley watched his Angel disappear into his bookshop from the rear view mirror in the Bentley before stepping on the gas; he was heading home to sleep the rest of the day away before spending the evening - and hopefully the rest of the night - in the company of his favourite Angel.<br/>
Getting home, he watered his plants, taking special care of the one Aziraphale had recently given him - a Japanese Maple Bonsai - before slithering under the covers and into bed, closing his snake-like eyes, Crowley drifted off.</p>
<p>  <em>He opened his eyes to a sight he had long thought forgotten, Heaven.<br/>
Crowley knew he was dreaming, he had to be. Smiling to himself, he wandered through the halls, gleaming whites and pearlescent ivories all passed him by until he saw an endless sea of cerulean. He was drawn towards it, a singing could be heard in the distance, so he followed the sound.<br/>
Reaching the edge of the ivory marble he was walking on, he looked around for the singing, he knew that song, Aziraphale had sung it once after making him watch an animated film about the Exodus...<br/>
"Heaven's Eyes." he whispered, now recognising his Angel's voice...</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As white hot heat was felt behind him, turning, he felt his mouth drop. Lucifer was stood right there, glaring at him.</em><br/>
<em>"This is you home no longer, Crowley." that deep voice that sounded as though the speaker was gargling gravel sent a shiver down Crowley's spine, followed almost immediately by that same white hot heat, he watched in horror as his wings returned to their black state, waved his arms around him wildly to stop himself from falling... knowing it was in vain, of course he fell, he always did in this dream</em><br/>
<em>This time, though, he screamed. This time he had wanted to stay to listen to the voice of Aziraphale as he sang that stupid song, he didn't want to go back to Hell.</em>

</p>
<p>Crowley woke with a small scream in his throat, swallowing and looking around him wildly, he saw that it was still daylight. Glancing at the clock on his wall, he saw that he had ample time left, getting up to get a quick glass of wine, Crowley got back into bed and hoped that he would sleep dreamlessly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just my luck, thought Crowley, I would get stuck back... wait.</em><br/>
<em>This time, he was Eden. "Oh now this </em> really <em> isn't fair. This was a much simpler time, for both him and his Angel. Looking up at the Eastern Gate, he expected to see Aziraphale there, but there was someone else stood there... a woman, a man? Crowley couldn't tell. Thinking he must have the wrong side, Crowley was going to turn to the East when a sudden thought struck him; he couldn't tell if that figure was a man or a woman, because he couldn't see their features, that meant it was....<br/>
"Why are </em> you <em> in my dream? And in the place of Aziraphale, too." Crowley suddenly found himself on the figure's left hand side, the same side he had been on when he had first met his Angel.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
    <em>The figure didn't answer, Crowley was almost certain of this figure's identity... well if you could call it that.</em><br/>
<em>Crowley heard a scream of agony behind him, in the Garden. Wheeling round he saw nothing but trees. Without giving the figure another glance, Crowley jumped down from the wall to find the source, feeling certain he knew what it was.</em><br/>
<em>Reaching the Tree of Knowledge, Crowley stopped dead in his tracks, nothing. There was nothing here, nothing but feathers, the purest white feathers he had ever seen. </em><br/>
</p>
<p><em>"Purest. White Feathers." the voice of God breathed. "Wake up Crowley." She commanded.</em><br/>

</p><p>He did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Run, Demon, Run!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Crowley speaks with Demons and with a voice he had stopped trying to talk to since he fell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Crowley woke up, he was cold. Looking wildly around him, Crowley notice a pure white feather on his bedside table next to his glasses. Getting up, he reached for it, his fingers inches away when he heard something shuffling through his front room.<br/>
Walking cautiously towards the sound, Crowley heaved a sigh at the sight of the Demon before him.<br/>
"Hastur." he sighed, "you could have called first."</p>
<p>Hastur, who still looked like a corpse that had been spat out of a bog, turned to look up at him. "Hazztur wazzz ezzzcorting me, Crowley." </p>
<p>Spinning round, Crowley saw the Lord of the Flies, Beelzebub, sat at his desk. "Oh." was all Crowley could say.</p>
<p>"Wondering why we're here?" Hastur asked. </p>
<p>"Well, yeah..."</p>
<p>"We are here, Crowley," began Beelzebub, "to tell you that the Lord of Hell hazzz given you pardon."</p>
<p>Crowley stared dumbfounded, "wait, he - what?!" </p>
<p>"I know, we can't fathom it either." said Hastur, confusion in his voice too.</p>
<p>Beelzebub appeared to know more. "Apparently zzzzomeone from <em>up there</em> hazzz decided that you are too good for Hell, but not good enough for a full redemption. Zzzzo we are here to tell you that, though zzzztill a Demon, you are now clazzzzzed zzzzimply azzz a Fallen Angel." Beelzebub looked at him, a small frown gracing her features. "I would azzzzume it has zzzzomething to do with that Angel you fraternizzze with. If you choozzze - azzz you clearly have - to zzzztay acquainted with thizzz Angel, then we shall no longer have dealingzzzz with you. You will be free to live as you choozzze."</p>
<p>Crowley knew there was more. There had to be, there's no way Hell would just let him go. "What's the rub, Lord Beelzebub? There must be a 'but' in there somewhere."</p>
<p>It was Hastur that answered. "No, Crowley, no 'buts', but... we do come with a bit of <em>bad</em> news." Hastur seemed to become excited at this.</p>
<p>Crowley felt another chill run down his spine. "What would that be?"</p>
<p>He was afraid to ask, but he had to, there was a sinking feeling in his stomach...<br/>
"We may have another to call Fallen, when they are finally done with him." Beelzebub stated. "Though Hell izzz giving you the chance of freedom, Heaven izzz not being zzzzo kind to the Principality Aziraphale."</p>
<p>Crowley tried to keep the worry from his eyes. "By the end of the month, the Archangels will have broken him and will throw him from Heaven," Hastur exclaimed gleefully, "straight down to us!! HAHA -ARRHHGG!" </p>
<p>Hastur had started laughing and Crowley lost his temper. Morphing back to his serpentine form from the days of Eden, Crowley wrapped himself painfully around Hastur and hissed, "oh Hassssstur," hissed Crowley, "you evil little <em>fool</em>! That Angel is <em>far</em> too good for Hell and <em>Heaven</em> doesn't <em>deserve</em> him!"</p>
<p>Hastur cried out in pain as Crowley discorporated him, Crowley gave a satisfied hiss at the sound of each of Hastur's broken bones. Returning to his Earthly form, Crowley turned angry eyes to a smirking Beelzebub. "You are correct, Crowley. Hell will not interfere should you wish to mount a rezzzzcue. However," Beelzebub got to her feet and approached the still hissing Demon. "If you do not catch the Angel before his wingzzzz turn black, he will fall and we will turn him on you. You will wander thizzz world alone for all eternity."<br/>
With those as the final words, Beelzebub returned to Hell.</p>
<p>Crowley fell to his knees. "Aziraphale..." he breathed.</p>
<p>The white feather from his bedside table fell in front of him, having been caught in a draft Crowley had not noticed before. <em>Run, Crowley, run!</em></p>
<p>He did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, three chapters in one day, hahah I must be well inspired!! <br/>So, yeah, probably not the way Beelzebub speaks, but hey! What can you do?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heaven's Prison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING!! Minor torture and blood in this chapter!!</p>
<p>Aziraphale is taken to Heaven for a "talk" with the Archangel <em>Fucking</em> Gabriel, sadly, it will not end well.</p>
<p>Part one of two</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Key References for this and subsequent chapters : <br/>                                                                               *** = Memory<br/>                                                                               <em>text</em> = Thought/dreams/emphasis<br/>                                                                               <strong>text</strong> = Loud sound effects</p>
<p>Reference to the wings https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flight_feather#/media/File:Birdwing.svg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was cold. He was <em>so cold</em>! </p>
<p>He had tried to curl himself into a ball, but his restraints would only allow his arms the freedom of movement and even <em>that</em> was painful, he wasn't even going to risk his wings by suspending himself by his restraints, not for a moment of warmth.<br/>The consistent pain that shot periodically through his wings was the only thing he could actually <em>feel</em>. <br/>It pulsated, making it's way from the Terminal Phalanx, through the Basal Phalanx and the Metacarpus, even the tiny Ulnare and Radial bones seared with the pain, the Radius, Ulna and Humerus twitched and the Coracoid and Scapula sent the muscles in his back spasming, causing the pain to shoot through his entire body, even though the restraints were attached solely to his wings.</p>
<p>Aziraphale shuddered at the recollection of just exactly <em>how</em> he had come to be like this; cold, naked and suspended by his wings in chains made of Hellfire.</p>
<p>*** "Come now, we just want to talk to you!" Gabriel had thrown an overly friendly arm over Aziraphale's shoulder, steering him away from the door to his shop, away from his only escape route. The grip on his shoulder was tight as he was led past Michael, who was admiring his Chronicles of Narnia 1st editions - C.S. Lewis had given them to him after their publication.</p>
<p>"O-oh, r-really?" Aziraphale stammered, trying to to let his newfound anxiety to get the better of him. "What about?" he tried a smile, but it kept disappearing as soon as it had appeared.</p>
<p>Gabriel stopped and laughed, looking from Aziraphale and Michael. "Ha! This guy, Michael, can you <em>believe</em> him?" A non-too-friendly thump on his back preceded more jesting from Gabriel.</p>
<p>"The ending that never happened." answered Michael matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>"And we're not just talking about Armageddon, either." There it was, the malice that Aziraphale had been expecting the moment he realised who was in his shop. "You see, and Angel is <em>supposed</em> to burn in Hellfire, but you didn't and - well - we can't have you running around Earth unchecked, can we?"<br/>Whilst Gabriel had been chatting away, he had led Aziraphale out of his bookshop altogether and into the blindingly white "Offices", Aziraphale paled as he watched Gabriel turn back to Michael, who was still in the shop.<br/>"If that foul creature <em>Crowley</em> turns up, exterminate him."</p>
<p>Before Aziraphale could even turn around to protest about - or even <em>protect</em> Crowley's wellbeing, he was tripped and thrown to the floor, where he slid across the room and into the nearest wall.<br/>He tried to get to his feet, to run away, but a swift kick to the gut had a winded Aziraphale hitting the ground again, nothing followed this as Gabriel's shoes had turned to face away from Aziraphale, a demon had come up, a sack thrown over his shoulder and a clipboard in his hand.</p>
<p>"Boss says you should be able to break him with these by the end of the month." he said happily, handing the clipboard over to Gabriel, "I'll string him up for you!" ***</p>
<p>Gabriel had come in to strip him naked before the Hell Spawn had strung him up, that had been a week ago.</p>
<p>Now, hanging there, cold, Aziraphale had really felt the pain from the Hellfire chains that were wrapped around his wings, he had known what they were trying to do the moment he had seen the chains... he had managed to stay brave enough to hold back his tears, but now it was getting harder as the pain grew with each passing day, no respite, no relief, nothing.</p>
<p>"Rise and shine, Angel!" the Hell Spawn all but skipped in, grinning like the demon he was. "Today's the day!!" he hopped up to the Angel, "today we start to break you for the <em>Fall</em>! Hahahah!" The Hell Spawn gave a small shriek as Aziraphale growled and lunged at the spineless cretin. </p>
<p>The Demon fell on it's backside has Gabriel came in, taking off his jacket as he did, "now, now." he levelled a glare at the Demon, "not yet. I want to take a little time for myself, before I let <em>you</em> break him."</p>
<p>"Right you are, Gabriel, sir." the Demon stood up and straightened himself out.</p>
<p>Gabriel had brought a few sanctified human objects with him, Aziraphale knew that whilst these were not designed to make him bleed, they would leave bruises. He watched the Archangel put on a pair of brass knuckles before bracing himself for the incoming attack, which was painful.<br/><em>Crowley!</em> he thought desperately. He knew that Crowley wouldn't hear him, as he cried out from blow after blow of the brass knuckled and other violent sanctified objects used to bruise him.<br/>How long this had gone on for, Aziraphale didn't know, all he knew was that Gabriel would stop every no and then, before continuing. After around the fourth time, Aziraphale realised he was easing off every hour to give the Angel a breather, this was no act of Mercy, however, as the pain in both his body and his wings intensified with each stop/start of the brutal torture.</p>
<p>After two and half days, Gabriel stopped completely and looked over at the Demon who had not stopped grinning for the entire time, giggling with every cry and gasp Aziraphale had uttered. "Okay, he's all yours. But I want this to last the full specified time, after all. We don't want his <em>friend</em> catching him as we throw him out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Come Not Within the Measure of My Wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley knows Aziraphale is in trouble, but what can he do? Who can he turn to, when it's Heaven that have him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is a quote from Shakespeare's The Two Gentlemen of Verona (5.4.125) Valentine says this to Thurio.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Crowley was pissed off was worthy of the Universe's Understatement of the Millennium award.<br/>He was full with Hell's Fury at the sight he had been seeing this past week and a half. <br/>The Archangel <em>fucking Michael</em>, dressed in the kind of clothing you really would find on a librarian from the 1920's, was inside his Angel's bookshop selling - <em>actually</em> fucking selling - Aziraphale's beloved books! To the common street human!</p><p>Crowley had stolen them back, of course, Aziraphale would have discorporated him if he hadn't done <em>something</em>. They were tucked away in a temperature controlled box on the back seat of the Bentley.<br/><em>I need to get in there! She knows where Aziraphale is, knows what they're doing to him up there!</em> Thanks to Hastur and Beelzebub, Crowley knew that something had happened to his Angel, he just didn't expect ol' Michael to still be here. </p><p><em>She's waiting for me.</em> he thought glumly. <br/>He drove off, heading out into the countryside, where he stopped and threw his arms up in defeat, "<strong>BLESSED IT ALL TO HEAVEN AND DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!</strong>" he shouted, slamming his hands on the horn several times before - for the first time since he had fallen - he burst into tears.</p><p>Memories of him and Aziraphale kept coming into his mind, haunting him, Eden, Noah, the Crucifixion, hell the freakin' Exodus even made an appearance, then it turned to Rome, the Crusades, Victorian England, World War 1 and World War 2 the Antichr... Adam. Everything came to him, filling him with something that he didn't recognise.<br/>No that wasn't true, he knew what it was, he just couldn't understand <em>why</em> he was feeling that particular emotion, they were just friends, though if he were completely honest, he had always wanted just a little more; he knew Aziraphale would want to keep distance in that respect given what the two of them <em>were</em>, so Crowley - for the sake of their friendship - had done the decent thing and not said anything, for 6 millennia. </p><p>He could have gone into the bookshop and demanded to see Aziraphale, would even have given himself up for his Angel's sake, but Michael would have been too powerful for him to even threaten, he would probably have been killed on the spot if he had just waltzed in making demands.<br/>Getting his tears under control, Crowley swore again, plucking the white feather out of his button hole. <br/>"You wouldn't have shown me what you did out of spite, would you?" he asked the air, "You want me to help, don't you? I just don't understand why, why me and why now?"<br/>Crowley felt a draft on the back of his neck, turning round he frowned. "You hadn't been there before." he said to a book, blood red leather, very distinctive. <br/>Reaching round he picked it up and opened it to the first page. It was blank. His frown deepened before he felt his mouth dropping open slowly.</p><p>Words were appearing in the book.</p><p><em>Hello, Crowley,</em> the words read.<br/>Blinking, Crowley restarted the engine and drove back to his flat.<br/>The flat was a mess, apart from his plants and a couple of statues, everything else bar the windows had been broken or torn in someway due to the nightly fits of anger he had thrown of the period of time.<br/>Snapping his fingers, everything returned to their original state leaving Crowley to sit at his desk, open the book and continue to read.</p><p><em>I know you are wondering </em>why<em> I am choosing to speak with you. Well the answer is simply what you said to the Demon Hastur before discorporating him.</em></p><p>A light mist erupted from the book, flowing into Crowley's very being, showing him the conversation in question, showing him <em>more</em>. "Aziraphale..." he breathed, watching his Angel smiling at him as he got out of the car and went into his bookshop; Crowley had purposely minded the speed limit so as to calm Aziraphale down, now, Crowley wished he had listened to his Angel's worries and gone in with him.</p><p><em>Yes. He is a tremendous amount of pain, Crowley.</em> </p><p>Crowley scowled at the pages before him, feeling nauseas rage building in the back of his throat. "Isn't that a little hypocritical? I mean this <em>must</em> be what you want, otherwise that lot up stairs wouldn't be hurting him! I mean - come on - he foiled the Great Plan! This is his 'just deserts', to Fall! Isn't that what you want, for my Angel to Fall because he went against the Great Plan?"</p><p>Crowley knew he shouldn't be talking to the Almighty the way he was, but She <em>was</em> all-knowing.<br/>So it surprised him then to read what She had to say in response to his ranting. <em>No.</em></p><p>Crowley stared, no fully believing what he was seeing. So the Almighty continued, <em>I understand why you may assume as such. However, the Great Plan is not - nor will it ever be - the Ineffable Plan. You and Aziraphale have </em>never<em> strayed from the Ineffable Plan.</em></p><p>Crowley continued to blink stupidly. "The Ineffable... our relationship is part of the Ineffable plan?"</p><p><em>I have watched you and Aziraphale with great interest, this past 6 millennia. His love for you runs just as deep as your love does for him.</em><br/>The words were joined by an image of Aziraphale appearing to steal a glance of Crowley when the Demon wasn't looking.</p><p>Wait... "Aziraphale and I have been friends since the days of Eden, why would you say 'love'?" Not that the Almighty was wrong, Crowley <em>did</em> love Aziraphale, but Aziraphale... Crowley didn't even give it a thought that his Angel would think the same way.</p><p>
  <em>You do Love each other, you would not have fought so hard to take him away with you to Alpha Centauri otherwise, he would not have possessed Madame Tracy, otherwise. Neither of you would have stopped Armageddon if you didn't love each other.</em>
</p><p>"We love the world." he replied, it was a good point, they had been here since the beginning, it was almost like home to them.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I know. You also love being together, it is a revelation that neither of you have considered until recently.</em>
</p><p>Crowley thought for a moment. She had a point; when he had called Aziraphale his Best Friend, the words had not felt right, not tasted right in his mouth. "What do you need me to do?" <br/>Snake eyes waited for a reply.</p><p>A map appeared on the next page, spreading over two pages, Crowley knew the area. <em>Follow this map. It will lead you to someone who can be of assistance in getting Aziraphale out of his predicament. Listen to her, as I speak to her quite often; she is lonely, you see. Will you do as I ask, Crowley?</em></p><p>Crowley closed his eyes, seeing Aziraphale in his mind's eyes, "yes, Almighty."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hell's Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two of Aziraphale's incarceration, this time, it's the Demon Spawn's turn to torture him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale shivered. He was losing this battle, the regular beatings taking a toll on his faith, questioning things he shouldn't. The only relief seemed to have come from the fact that Gabriel had not been back for what seemed like hours.<br/>
The all-too familiar scent of the Demon Spawn filled Aziraphale's nostrils, he grimaced, knowing that <em>this</em> was the reason Gabriel had not returned. Today, the Demon Spawn got to 'play' with him.<br/>
"Good morning, soon-to-be Fallen Angel Aziraphale!" he greeted cheerfully.</p><p>Aziraphale couldn't answer him. Gabriel had bruised his windpipe to the point that he could only scream if the pain was too much, which it often was. "Wait!" speak of the Archangel and he shall appear.<br/>
"There had been a slight change,"<br/>
The Demon Spawn did not look happy and was about to protest when Gabriel continued. "You'll get to have your fun with him, no fear of that. It's just we need to move him."</p><p>At this, Aziraphale frowned. The Demon Spawn voiced his own confusion. "Why?"</p><p>"The Almighty is making a house call. We <em>cannot</em> let her see what we are doing here." Gabriel's voice was faltering; he was nervous.</p><p>"Hahaha! You mean you haven't even told your boss what you're doing?!" the Demon Spawn giggled gleefully. "Oh what fun, what fun!"<br/>
Receiving only a glare from Gabriel, the Demon Spawn tugged the chains of Hellfire from where they were attached, causing Aziraphale to land heavily on the cold, hard, floor. His aching body shivered harder, the sudden change in temperature coming as a shock to his system. "Righty-o. Come on, soon-to-be Fallen Angel! Let's go and have some <em>real</em> fun!"</p><p>Gabriel opened a door, "I'll be back when the call is done!" he said, closing the door and leaving Aziraphale to be dragged through a grey corridor like a disobedient dog.</p><p>The walk was uncomfortable, the Demon Spawn humming a Hellish hymn as he walking, when a voice echoed in Aziraphale's mind. <em>Look for the scales of a friend, they will show you the way.</em></p><p>Aziraphale stumbled in his steps as the voice vanished, it sounded like the Almighty... <em>Scales... of a friend?</em> He let out a hoarse, bitter, laugh. There was no way... <em>the mental torture must be finally breaking me...</em> he thought.<br/>
His thoughts then turned to Crowley. Was he alright? Was he worried? Since his incarceration, the thought of lying in Crowley's pitch black wings were the only comfort he dared to take - not that Crowley would <em>let</em> Aziraphale lie in his wings, the Demon spent hours preening them.</p><p><em>Do you think I have forsaken you, Aziraphale? Do you believe what Gabriel has told you?</em> the voice again. Aziraphale balked.</p><p><em>No... not deep down. But I have moments of weakness...</em> he replied, keeping his feet this time.</p><p><em>Then in those moments of weakness, find faith in one who would never desert you.</em> </p><p>Aziraphale tried to answer back, but tears had built up in his eyes at the realisation that the Almighty knew that his faith was waning... he would fall soon, he knew it. <em>Crowley,</em> he thought. <em>Please do not grieve for this unworthy Angel... Almighty, please, do not concern yourself with the plight of this Angel who is unworthy of your good Grace...</em> he prayed.<br/>
His eyes adjusted to the new surroundings, grey walls, a place where Heaven and Hell could meet, consecrated ground where neither could kill the other, but bones could be broken, blood could be shed.</p><p>The Demon Spawn hauled the chains in his hands up to a new sticking point and pulled an almost screaming Aziraphale to the centre of the room, where he was, once again, held up by his wings.<br/>
"Heh, this is where the fun starts!!" </p><p>The Demon Spawn pulled out a variety of items that looked of human origin, but Aziraphale knew that they were unholy.<br/>
A whip, thick leather and ended in three tails, was where the Demon started. The pain was sharp, red ho, Aziraphale screamed long and loud - well wouldn't you?! Two, three, four more times, a moment of reprieve, there was a steady <em>drip, drip, drip</em> sounds as the Principality's golden blood fell, it hovered over the floor, unsure of where it was supposed to go, but it soon vanished.<br/>
Five more times the whip lashed across his body, front and back now bleeding, his throat raw from the screams.<br/>
A crowbar was the Demon Spawn's next tool, solid iron and utterly unholy, Aziraphale felt bones break, felt his head split, a wave of dizzying nausea made him vomit, the last meal he had eaten with Crowley was mixed with the blood of an Angel... . His breathing was shallow, his body, lungs and throat ached, his blood steadily dripped from his body, his eyes were blackened from bruises, his lips swollen. <em>Crowley</em>. He resisted the knee-jerk reaction to pull on his wings, knowing that, if he did, they would break.<br/>
That was the thing about chains of Hellfire, they bound and Angel, keeping their holy magic in place, but they also broke an Angel's wings if pulled, Satan's way of laughing as an Angel attempted to escape their fate.</p><p>He wouldn't beg, wouldn't call for help, no one was coming for him... no one.</p><p><em>No, Aziraphale.</em> the voice again. <em>I will not abandon you. Someone will come for you, I have already seen to it.</em> </p><p>Aziraphale didn't believe her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't kill me!!! Lol, I promise you this story will have a happy ending!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Nefret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short backstory on a Nefret named Isis. She has been on Earth for as long as Aziraphale and Crowley, met them in fleeting.<br/>Neither Heaven nor Hell have ever been kind to her, but for a Nefret, she is incredibly kind... oh and <em>very</em> sadistic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After searching the internet for the correct term for a being born of an Angel and Demon, I finally realised that they would be known as an Abomination. That is what Nefret means, it is Turkish for Abomination.<br/>I have decided to create this character for this story only, there will be references to other fanfictions and fandoms in this chapter, I shall name them at the end of the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your name shall be Isis." her mother's silky voice was like music to the ears of a baby who would never belong anywhere. To the baby this voice meant safety, something she would never find anywhere else, ever again.<br/>Flashes of lightening, howling winds, voices cried, screamed and died. Baby Isis wailed as a man with pitch-black hair, pitch-black wings, crimson eyes and yellowing skin appeared.<br/>Her mother recoiled at his presence.</p><p>"This spawn of ours will be Hell incarnate, nothing you do will change that!" His snarling voice sounded like oil.</p><p>"No! She will be Heaven's advocate. You defiled me, forced me into conceiving this child, I <em>will not</em> allow you to defile her!" There was another flash of lightening, her mother had stretched out her hand and, with a shrill scream, the Demon was gone.</p><p>Isis continued to wail, her mother's soothing voice seemed to be begging to something. Barely an hour old, Isis was already scarred by death, forever etched into her memory.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Five years old, Isis was growing fast, wings were growing everyday at her back. She was old enough to walk, talk and sing. Celestial harmonies were forbidden to her, but she didn't mind, she made her own music.<br/>"Isis, come here!" Her mother called cheerfully. <br/>Racing over to her mother's arms, she was cradled whilst her mother opened and closed the forming wings, strengthening the muscles. "When the time comes, my darling daughter, you must be braver than everyone else, never forget you are kind and gentle and most importantly, never neglect your wings."<br/>Isis nodded, not fully understanding her mother's words.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Her wings now fully formed, 10 year old Isis just had to grow into them, she flew with grace and confidence alongside her mother. "Come Isis," her mother called, "there is something we must go and see!" the two giggled as child followed mother.<br/>Landing at the edge of a rim, her mother placed her pure white wings over her daughter's back, shielding her from view. This was normal, the other Angels didn't like Isis, though she didn't know why.</p><p>Watching, hidden, Isis saw an elegant hand hold a large rock and blew a breath onto it that smelled strange to Isis.<br/><em>It shall be called Earth. There, life shall be designed in various ways until I am satisfied enough to let them leave the Garden. When my Garden is ready for life, I shall choose one to stand at it's Eastern Gate.</em></p><p>Isis was afraid of this voice, it was too powerful and commanded obedience, but childlike curiosity held Isis fast at the rim as she watched life form. Colours that had yet to be named formed around the rock, the things called plants and animals were created, large creatures -insects bigger that most of the trees- and then they were gone, more creatures too their places -lizards as big and bigger that the insects- and then they were gone.<br/>Isis watched, glued to the sight before her, for seven celestial days, knowing that millennia passed down on the rock known as Earth.</p><p>"Nefta." Isis jumped, the sound of a voice that filled her with fear, more so than any other voice she had heard before. Turning away from the Earth, Isis saw a black-clad, faceless figure stood before her mother.</p><p>Her mother closed her eyes, "Azrael." she took a breath, "Death."</p><p>The one she called Death extended a hand... or at least that's what Isis thought it was. "Gabriel has sent me to claim you, as was your promise to him, in place of your daughter."</p><p>Isis froze at this statement. "Isis, come to me, my daughter." blinking, Isis finally moved to her mother's side.<br/>Her mother knelt down to her and handed her a ball of light. Knowledge.<br/>"Take this, Isis and care for it well. These are words that will tell you who you are <em>what</em> you are and what you must do. Live life to the fullest my little angel." Her mother placed a kiss on her head, stood and turned to face to the stars. "I leave her in your loving care. Raise her well."</p><p>Isis watched as Nefta turned and greeted Death, again. Death bowled low to her, took her in her gently into his arms and carried her away. Tears formed in Isis' eyes as she fell backwards, extended her wings and drifted downwards towards the garden.<br/>Ten years old, orphaned and alone, Isis wandered the Garden of Eden, looking at all of the wonders now inhabiting it.</p><p>
  <em>Hello, Isis. </em>
</p><p>Gasping, Isis hid under the shade the forbidden tree, looking wildly around her as she wrapped her smoke-grey wings around her. "Wh-who is there?" </p><p>The voice gave a soft chuckle, <em>Do not be afraid, little Nefret. You know me.</em></p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Over the following year, Isis came to understand that 'Nefret' meant abomination, the Archangel Gabriel had appeared in the Garden on her birthday and proceeded to beat and berate her, calling her Nefret and other vulgar words of the same meaning. He had left her bruised and bleeding, a man and woman who lived the the Garden had heard her crying, tried to find her, but never could.<br/><em>Bear with the pain, little one</em>, the Almighty had told her.</p><p>"Why didn't you stop him?" she sobbed, feeling a soft wind blow away her tears.</p><p>
  <em>Because you must learn pain before you can help to defeat it, learn to help yourself before you help others. Just as your beloved mother did.</em>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Adam and Eve were banished from the Garden of Eden after a serpent had tempted them into eating from the Tree of Knowledge, Isis had made the hole in the wall, allowing all to leave the Garden, it was what she had been told to do; the Almighty had asked her to do it.<br/>"Wait!" turning in fright, Isis leapt up into the nearest tree and made her way through the branches to hide behind a mighty oak. She heard the Principality, Aziraphale, approach the two. He had been the one She had chosen to watch the Eastern Gate. "Take this, no, don't thank me, just don't let the sun go down on you here." To her complete amazement, he handed Adam his Flaming Sword.<br/>He then repaired the wall, the Almighty asked him where his sword had gone, he said "it's around here somewhere!" <br/>Of course, Isis alone knew that the Almighty knew the truth.<br/>Following him to the Eastern side of Eden, she was contemplating joining him when she felt something cold slither across her feet. She stifled a scream as she came to realise that it was the Serpent of Eden as she watched it continue up the wall and come to take on a human form on Aziraphale's left-hand side.</p><p>Sighing to herself, Isis gathered clippings of each plant in the Garden, bringing the soil it was used to with her - her own little miracles - thinking how nice it would be to stand guarding a wall, to see what the two up there were seeing.</p><p><em>All in good time, little one.</em> The Almighty had told her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Exodus = Prince of Omens by Whitely Foster (it's also a youtube fandubbed comic, seriously I'm obsessed with this one!!)<br/>Titanic = A Diamond Sky Above Titanic by SeaBlueEyes = perhaps some of you know this one? I loved the story!!</p><p>According to www.angel-art-and-gifts.com, in Flemish Lore, Nefta was a female angel with whom the angel of death - Azrael - fell in love.<br/>For the purposes of this story it is true, but Nefta had been chosen as Gabriel's 'mate'. So Death remains kind to Isis, refusing to let her die until the Almighty agrees to let her go.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Little Satanic Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we return to the Present Day, to find Crowley driving the Bentley to a place he never thought he'd see again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just in case anyone is wondering about the last chapter, Isis is an original character I had just thought up one day whilst trying to figure out where this story is going.<br/>She <em>is</em> sadistic in nature, but her kindness is the quality that shines through more, despite her suffering abuse for literally millennia.<br/>I'll be adding little bits - possibly entire chapters - to explain certain incidents.<br/>I have also just realised that the end notes in the last chapter were a little premature lol I'll put them into later chapters once they have been covered I promise!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley was driving easily one hundred miles an hour, first down the motorway, then down the back lanes to get to where the map was taking him; Tadfield.</p><p><em>Of course it's Tadfield!</em> he thought bitterly. <em>How am I supposed to explain this to Adam?!</em><br/>Slowing down to the speed limit, Crowley entered Lower Tadfield and the map stopped. "I take it I have to look for this helper myself?"</p><p><em>You will be unable to find her, otherwise.</em> the book read.<br/>Crowley laughed and got out of the car at the local inn.</p><p>Entering the pub, Crowley went up to the barman and asked for a room. "How long are you staying for, sir?"</p><p>Crowley suddenly found his voice working without him. "I'm here to do a bit of historical research, so I'll be here two weeks minimum." Shaking his head a little, he pulled out his wallet. "I'll pay now, if that's alright."</p><p>"Of course, sir. Will you be requiring breakfast, sir?"</p><p>Crowley thought for a moment. "Not at the moment, but I'll pay in full if I do." At any rate, when Aziraphale is safe, he's going to want a bit of comfort, like food.</p><p>Following the barman up to a basic twin room - the only one available at the moment - and sat at the window, looking up at the sky. "Weather's still as perfect as ever in this place." he mumbled to himself.</p><p>Taking off his glasses, he rubbed surprisingly tired eyes before looking longingly at the bed. "No, no, Crowley, you've got a job to do. Aziraphale <em>needs</em> your help!" he scolded himself, looking down at the small group of people surrounding his Bentley. <em>I will never let you get out of the car without me, again, Angel.</em> he promised, getting to his feet and leaving the room, the red book in his hand.</p><p>Walking through a town that held the most powerful 11 year old in the cosmos was a bit surreal to Crowley. His eyes wandered over houses, a church, small play park and natural park with a pond for feeding ducks, small meadows with the odd tree dotted about, and farmland full of crops or sheep.<br/>He strolled through one of these meadows and found an old gnarled wild apple tree, long forgotten by an old farmer. Feeling nostalgic, Crowley approached it, took off his glasses, reaching out he touched the trunk before leaning on it for support he didn't think he needed, rubbing his eyes again.</p><p>"Hello, again."<br/>Crowley, startled, hissed and looked around. Frowning his eyes snake eyes turned up into the tree and met the deep blue eyes of Adam Young.</p><p>"Hello." Crowley was stunned, the tree didn't have much in the way cover, so how had Adam hidden from him.</p><p>"Are you okay? You look sad." Adam leaned down, uncomfortably to see Crowley properly.</p><p>Heaving a sigh, Crowley put his glasses back on and decided to join Adam up the tree. He found himself caught in the present and the past, sliding up the Tree of Knowledge as he tempted Eve... "No really. I'm worried about someone."</p><p>There was a moment silence before Adam leant over and plucked Crowley's glasses from his nose. "I like your eyes. They're wicked." Crowley gave a chuckle. "Who is your friend? Is he the one with the white wings?"</p><p>Crowley looked over at Adam, "yeah. I'm Crowley, by the way." he held out his hand, which Adam took with a grin. "My missing friend is called Aziraphale." Crowley heaved another heavy sigh. "Thing is, I know who has him, what they're doing to him and how much pain he's in. I just..." A deep sob escaped from Crowley's throat before he could stop it. "I can't <em>do anything</em> to help him without help. He could be dead for all I know!" he suddenly remembered he was talking to an 11 year old. "I'm sorry, Adam. You should be hearing this." He clambered down the tree and shook himself off.</p><p>"Can I help? I've still got a little bit of my birth-right." Adam jumped down after him, the Hellhound, Dog, yapped at Adam's heel, having been napping the other side of the tree.</p><p>"I don't..." the words stuck in his throat, "you know what? Yeah, you can help me. I'm looking for a woman, she'll be a bit strange in her habits, bit of a loner, might not do well in the company of others."</p><p>"Oh you mean Miss Isis?" Adam went over to his bike and picked it up, Crowley followed behind him.</p><p>"Who is Miss Isis?"</p><p>"Well," Adam started, stopped to greet his friends and, to Crowley's astonishment, Anathema and Newton Pulsifer. "Her actual name is Isis Nefret. But I didn't like her surname. Anathema told me that it's Turkish for Abomination. So we all call her Miss Isis." As he talked, Crowley felt a tug in his memory at the two names.</p><p>"It's true, I knew from one of Agnes's lesser talked about prophecies..." Crowley nodded. "Oh and just in case you're wondering why Newton and I are here is because we're all heading up to the Eden Cottage. Isis sells paintings."</p><p>Crowley cocked an eyebrow. "Eden Cottage?"</p><p>"It's what Miss Isis calls it, so that's what it is." Pepper piped up.</p><p>Crowley followed Anathema, listening with mild amusement as Adam told him of his latest attempt to steal one of her apples. "So, what are you and Aziraphale, then?" Adam asked suddenly, catching Crowley off guard.</p><p>"Well... Aziraphale is an Angel. Specifically, the Principality of the Eastern Gate, in the Garden of Eden."</p><p>"Cool!"</p><p>"Wicked!"</p><p>"No way!"</p><p>"And you?" Adam asked.</p><p>Crowley had never been embarrassed about what he did in Eden, until today. "I'm a Demon, specifically the Serpent of Eden, the one who tempted Eve."</p><p>"Okay, <em>not</em> something you want to admit to." Anathema joked.</p><p>Crowley was about to retort, but Adam beat him to it. "He did help stop Armageddon, remember? Plus, not everyone believes in that bible anymore. Mr Crowley and Mr Aziraphale are proof that it was real."</p><p>"Actually," spoke up Wensleydale, "what about the dinosaurs?"</p><p>"Oh don't worry," Crowley said quickly. "Dinosaurs were real. When people say Earth was created in seven days, they're only repeating what an Angel told them. Except it was seven <em>celestial</em> days, it took a while for God to create the Garden of Eden."</p><p>There were several 'ah' sounds from his audience as they approached a large cottage on the outskirts of Tadfield. It had at least 5 acres of land and Crowley could feel a presence here, the land he could see, it wasn't what was <em>actually</em> there.<br/>Adam wen through the gate and knocked on the door.</p><p>What Crowley was expecting Isis to look like was not not what he saw. <em>She can't be any older than Anathema.</em> he thought. She was stunning to look at - like most Angels - with porcelain coloured skin, her slender figure was around Anathema's height, her eyes were a striking blue and her hair was naturally grey, the colour of smoke, falling in thick waves to the middle of her back.</p><p>"Morning, Miss Isis, we've all come for our paintings... oh and I've brought a friend with me, he needs your help."</p><p>Isis cast her gaze over everyone with a warm smile until she saw Crowley. Her head cocked to the side in confusion. "Hello." </p><p><em>Oh Satan her voice sounds like a choir!</em> thought Crowley, "Hello." he greeted, watching this beauty walk - almost glide - up to him, seeming to peer through his glasses. </p><p>"It's good to see you again, <em>Crawley</em>." Crowley felt as though a bucket of cold water from the Atlantic in 1912 had just been dumped on him.<br/>she turned away from him and opened her arms. "Why don't you all come in, I've got snacks and drinks waiting for you all."</p><p>They all wandered into her cottage, Crowley, coming in last, looked at one if the many painting dotting the cottage. There was one in the hallway, sun scorched desert and tall papyrus grass, stretching up and almost hiding the two figures from view, Crowley felt the colour drain out of his face. A black serpent and a figure with wings so white it was a sin.</p><p>It was him and Aziraphale, in Egypt, during the times of Moses and the Plagues. There was a figure lay in the desert, back showing obvious signs of abuse... now he knew where he had heard those names before.</p><p>He had met this woman before... a long time ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need someone to tell me if I'm dragging this out too long, please!! <br/>Lol, I'm just getting more and more ideas as I write this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Egypt - 13th Century BC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback of the rule of Rameses from the perspective of Crowley, Isis and Aziraphale.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, my mental health has not been the best. </p><p>This could be a long one haha!<br/>Hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isis turned to see Crowley still stood in the entryway, staring at the piece she had placed there not moments ago.<br/>
<em>I know I shouldn't do that to him, but I don't like talking about my past.</em><br/>
"Do you like that one, Crawley?" calling him by the name she knew he didn't go by anymore was a sure-fire way to get him back into the present day.</p><p>"It's <em>Crowley</em>." She watched the Serpent of Eden wander in, looking at all of the paintings lining her walls. "You're very talented, Miss Isis." he mused, sitting down next to Adam.</p><p>Isis heaved a sigh, "I've had a lot of practice." </p><p>
  <em>Flashback - Isis</em>
</p><p>Isis fanned herself with her hand as she walked through the palace, she was bowed to. "Hail Isis," it was one of the Hebrews. Frowning, Isis looked around her to find she had wandered into the working area.<br/>
She gave a gentle smile and nodded her head.<br/>
As far as the Egyptians were concerned, Isis was the Goddess of healing, protection and the supposed mother of the first Pharaoh, there were other things too, but she just shook her head most of the time.<br/>
She was going to return to the palace when a small breeze blew through her hair; the Almighty wanted her here for some reason.<br/>
Looking around her, she saw where she was needed.</p><p>A small, thin, Hebrew child was curled up in a ball, a slaver was beating her.<br/>
Feeling anger rise in her chest, Isis strolled over, her hand raised to grab hold of the whip, she <em>hated</em> those things!<br/>
The slaver turned to scold whoever was stopping him and proceeded to pale., dropping his whip he dropped to his knees and bowed low.<br/>
"Forgive me, oh Goddess Isis!" </p><p>Isis felt the demon in her blood call at her to use the whip, make him feel the same pain, but another gentle breeze reminded her why she was down there. "Return to your duties, I see you harm another slave today, I shall not be as kind." the slaver crawled away.<br/>
She now turned her attention to the shaking girl, who had been trying to move away from Isis. "Hush, little Hebrew. I come on the command of the Almighty." she breathed, watching confusion cross the little girl's face. "Only Egypt sees me as a Goddess, I am merely an advocate of the Almighty. Oh, come, let me tend to those." she opened her arms for the child to curl up into her embrace, using what little healing power she had to her name to take away the pain and the injuries of this poor defenceless child.</p><p>Her deed done, Isis returned to the palace, here she was struck with the sight of a familiar figure. "Crawley?" she breathed, spying a serpent entering a temple... she unfolded her wings and flew up into the rafters, hovering just over the throne in the room, priests and priestesses bowed and laid offerings on the floor, it was wine.<br/>
The serpent unfurled into a slender male figure, dark copper hair, bronzed skin and yellow, snake-like eyes. <em>That's Crawley, alright...</em>, he had a penchant for good wine.<br/>
She waited for all of the priests and priestesses to leave before venturing down for a closer look at this new serpent deity, he hadn't changed much since she had last seen him in Mesopotamia... that was an experience that Isis didn't want to repeat.</p><p>A new person entered the room, it was Pharaoh, he sounded worried about the growing number of slaves.<br/>
To her astonishment, Crawley answered by telling him to get rid of the slaves.<br/>
Isis felt herself drop from the shadows as Pharaoh left, a sly smirk on his face.<br/>
"Who are you?" Crawley hissed, taking Isis by surprise.</p><p>Isis flapped back up to the ceiling so that only her figure could be seen. "Oh just a fellow Goddess, Isis." she stated before flying out of the window.</p><p><em>You need not fear him, Isis.</em> the Almighty's sudden appearance in her mind nearly made Isis crash into her own throne. </p><p>"Why shouldn't I? You heard the advise he gave to Pharaoh!" The Almighty fell silent.</p><p>Isis had lay in her bed staring at the canopy above her, wondering when Pharaoh would go through with it.<br/>
"Aaaahhhh!" she shot out of bed and up into the air to get a look, regretting it as soon as she reached the Hebrew houses.</p><p>"Holy Mother of Mercy!" she cursed, looking down to find Pharaoh's army forcing entry into the houses of the Hebrews and killing all the babies, taking the corpses and throwing them to the crocodiles.<br/>
Finding the Hebrew child that she had rescued that day, Isis looked to see her mother cradling a baby, it's crimson blood running down her screaming mother's arms, covering her.</p><p>Isis saw a shock of white hair running further into the town, frowning Isis followed. It was only when she saw a serpent racing to meet the stranger, hissing at the guard that she realised who it was; Aziraphale, Principality of the Eastern Gate of Eden. He, too, looked just as she remembered.<br/>
"No, sorry, were you just going to let yourself be killed?!" Crawley... no - Aziraphale had called him <em>Crowley</em> - turned to Aziraphale and called him out for his stupidity.</p><p>"He's just a child. You said yourself; you can't kill children!" </p><p>Crowley hissed in frustration, Isis leant down further on her perch above them, there was something off about what Aziraphale was holding...<br/>
"<em>Alright</em>, I'll help. Give me the-"</p><p>"Wait!" </p><p>"-child...?" she knew it, it had been too flat to be a baby. He had been a distraction.</p><p>"Why would he do that?" Isis wondered aloud.</p><p>She followed the bickering two to the Nile, where she saw a woman with two older children, a wicker basket and a baby boy. She watched in mild amusement as Aziraphale pulled the world's most adorable pout at Crowley to get get him to ensure the safety of the baby.<br/>
The safest place - it turned out - was the Pharaoh's palace, where the baby was taken in by his queen, Crowley suggested the name Moses.</p><p><em>Moses...</em> the voice of the Almighty spoke in a hushed whisper. <em>Moses...</em> </p><p>Isis spent the next twenty years watching in mild fascination as Crowley and Aziraphale raised this Hebrew boy. On occasion, Moses would come to her with an injured animal or when Rameses was injured - scraped knees etc. - and offer her a piece of fruit in return for her healing whatever he brought to her. </p><p>On one such day, she was surprised to see both Aziraphale and Crowley stood with him. Moses had just turned 20, the creature he had brought before her today was one of his dogs.<br/>
"Oh great Goddess, Isis. I have come to seek your healing hand." he greeted, bowing low, his dog in his arms, Aziraphale and Crowley each held a bowl of fruit in their arms.<br/>
"I bring you gifts." </p><p>Isis giggled and put down her paintbrush. "Oh, Moses, I have told you time and again, you only have to ask, no gifts are needed. Come, let me see her." Moses came to her, his guardians just behind him. "Though I find it mildly amusing that the Serpentine God has also brought me a gift." she cocked her head to the side, teasing.</p><p>Aziraphale stopped midway from rising. "You know each other?" he spoke, soft bright blue eyes holding curiosity in them.</p><p>"No," Isis replied, "this is the first time he has seen me." kneeling to the dog, Isis saw that she had been bitten by another animal. "A mere bite, Moses, fear not." waving her hand over the dog, the injury was quickly healed. "Ah! Hahaha!" the dog jumped up and licked her face. "Oh, you are <em>very</em> welcome!" she laughed.<br/>
Moses left with a great smile of his face, leaving Aziraphale and Crowley with Isis, who had suddenly become very uncomfortable in their presence.</p><p>"So..." hissed Crowley, "Heaven has another harbinger here, eh, Angel?" Crowley looked at Aziraphale, who simply looked back.</p><p>"My dear, Crowley, this fine young woman is not one of Heaven's, I can sense a Hellish nature about her." Aziraphale answered.</p><p>"Ahem." Isis cleared her throat, suddenly offended. "Forget not, Gentlemen, that I am here." She said sharply. "You are <em>both</em> correct." Seeing them frown, she elucidated. "I was sired by a Demon named Bartok and birthed by an Angel named Nefta. My <em>father</em> forced copulation onto my mother, who gave herself to Death after Eden's creation. I have been alone since then... I was 10."<br/>
Isis felt trapped, she needed to get out. So she left.</p><p>"No, wait, please!" she heard Aziraphale call.</p><p>
  <em>End of Flashback - Isis</em>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Crowley smirked and bowed low, "I'm afraid I didn't bring you a bowl of fruit as a gift." </p><p>Isis chuckled. "No need, this one's a freebie. Stand up, Crowley." he took the offered glass and watched it fill with scotch, though no bottle was present. There were noises around him as he saw the shocked faces of the humans around them.</p><p>"Not really something you should be doing in front of this lot, eh?" he tried to scold, but found himself feeling a little self conscious. </p><p>"Hah! Who are they going to tell that are going to believe them?" he watched her pull out several little paintings and the kids all pulled money out of their pockets. "Okay, Pepper, there is the dog your mum wanted, Wensleydale this one is for your grandfather, Brian, here's the one  for your auntie June and Adam, this one is yours I think."<br/>
Crowley watched as Adam took his painting from Isis, giving her the sweetest smile, Isis gave a curtsey, "Lord Adam."</p><p>"Hahaha!" the children laughed.</p><p>"Okay, Anathema, Newton, these are for you," she handed slightly bigger ones to the other two, Crowley saw a woman and a man in them. "Anathema, meet Agnes Nutter, Newton meet Witchfinder General Thou-Shalt-Not-Commit-Adultery-Pulsifer."</p><p>"Blimey that's a mouthful." Crowley spoke before he could stop himself.</p><p>"Yeah, it is a bit." Newton replied. </p><p>"Where are you going to put them?" Crowley asked, curious. </p><p>"Oh, they're going over the mantle in Jasmine Cottage, which I have decided to buy outright, Newton and I are staying here." Anathema answered.</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Getting serious then?" Crowley envied these two.</p><p>"Yeah, well we're taking it one day at a time. Okay! Let's get these home, I think we've been out since dawn!" Anathema and Newton were about to leave when Crowley felt a breeze cross his face.</p><p>"Hold on, you two, I might need your help." He stated, catching them at the gate. "Aziraphale... he's being hurt, when I get him back, would you come and help me look after him?" </p><p>Anathema placed a hand over Crowley's, "of course. We'll be over in a heartbeat." </p><p>Crowley smiled, he really did like these two. "Thank you."</p><p>That just left the kids, Crowley knew Adam wanted to help, but he wasn't sure he <em>could</em>. Re-entering the cottage, Crowley looked again at the painting, memories rose unbidden to the surface.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback - Crowley</em>
</p><p>Crowley picked himself up off the floor and walked over to the plant that Aziraphale had given him after Moses had been adopted by Pharaoh. Sniffling, he smiled at the plant. "Well, Planthony," he said, his voice thick. "I guess we've screwed up <em>that</em> relationship well and truly... <em>bless</em> it all to Heaven!" he was going to cry again, but a gentle singing could be heard elsewhere in the palace. </p><p>It sounded like an Angel, a female one.<br/>
Crowley scowled and followed the music, both entranced and disgusted at the thought of another Angel here in the palace, <em>another</em> Angel, not <em>his</em> Angel.<br/>
Reaching the temple of Isis, Crowley turned into his serpentine form and entered, staying as quiet as he could, trying to find the offending soon-to-be-dead holy being. Egypt was <em>Aziraphale's</em> jurisdiction, <em>no-one else's</em>!</p><p>He followed the sound to the centre of the back of the temple, where he stopped and raised himself up high, he'd found the source. The figure was a woman, smoke grey wings, slender-<br/>
<em>Wait a minute</em> grey <em>wings?</em><br/>
The singer seemed aware of a presence as she turned, meeting Crowley's snake-like appearance; it was Isis!</p><p>"AAHH!" She screamed, falling backwards, into the deep pool of water behind her.</p><p>Crowley was quick to transform back and dive in after her, knowing that the weight of wet wings would be enough to drown her. He took note of exactly how deep the pool appeared to be as Isis hit the bottom before he could get to her, swimming to her, he took her flailing arms and wrapped them around his shoulders as he kicked them both to the surface.<br/>
"BWAH!" He took in a deep breath as did Isis, who coughed and was about to be dragged back under, but Crowley held her tight. "Easy, Isis, I have you! Stop wriggling!" he tried to sooth, she didn't hear him, deciding, instead, to push back and went back under.<br/>
"Oh for Satan's sake!" Crowley cursed, diving back in, grabbing the flailing girl and summoning his own wings - all whilst under the water - flapping them against the water, Crowley burst out of the water, clutching Isis, who had now lost consciousness. </p><p>There was a gentle breeze blowing through the temple that seemed to circle around Crowley and Isis, Crowley felt hot prickles on his skin as landed and attempted to resuscitate Isis, compressing her chest to expel the water, using demonic magic to aid him. He acknowledged what the heat was as he stopped his compressions; it was the Almighty...<br/>
"What in Hell's name...?" he was confused, he knew that a Nefret was uncommon - there were only two - but to have one being helped by the Almighty herself was unheard of, they were treated unfairly by both sides. So then why-?<br/>
Crowley didn't have time to question any further as Isis coughed up water, rolling onto her side.<br/>
He looked around and found a large towel, snapping his fingers, it was in his hands in seconds. "I'm so sorry, Isis!" he said, wrapping the towel over her shoulders and wings. He watched her recoil at his touch, crawling away and against her throne, like a frightened child.<br/>
Frowning, Crowley stayed on his knees, hands held up in the universal sign of peace. "Easy. I'm not going to hurt you, not now."</p><p>Her striking blue eyes - paler than Aziraphale's - locked him in his place with a glare. "You mean- *cough, cough* you were g-going to?! Why?!" she coughed again, Crowley waited until she had stopped, her breathing was hard, her wings were soaked -so were his but that didn't matter at the moment.</p><p>"I thought you were an <em>Angel</em>! Earth is Aziraphale's jurisdiction, we both get angry when another Angel or another Demon comes to take over from us." Crowley realised that he had been <em>half</em> correct in his assumption. "Though I guess I was half right." he added as an afterthought. </p><p>He watched Isis stand, fold the towel up over the back of the throne and shook out her wings, sending water everywhere. "Shake yours off, too." she invited, "we can go and talk somewhere more private then." she was shivering, clearly cold, but her voice had steadied itself and Crowley found himself feeling very small.<br/>
"Oh, sorry," he felt better. "I have that effect on Angels and Demons." She was quick to take to the skies, Crowley raced to catch up with her.</p><p><em>Satan alive this girl is </em>fast<em>!</em> Crowley thought as he followed her over the city, the slaves and finally settled on the outskirts, the edge of the Nile. "I haven't had to fly that fast in a long while." Crowley panted, landing opposite her, watching her shake her feathers free of stress and fold them back in.</p><p>"How did you know someone was in there?" she asked, <em>no small talk then.</em></p><p>"I heard you singing."<br/>
Isis don't seem to expect that for an answer, not if the look on her face was anything to go by. "That's why I thought you were an Angel. You seem to have inherited your mother's perfect pitch."</p><p>"And my father's sadism." she retorted, <em>mother must be a touchy subject.</em> </p><p>Crowley remembered their earlier conversation. "You said you were ten when your mother died. Where did you grow up?"</p><p>"Eden. You slithered over my feet the day you met Aziraphale." she sat down and poked at the ground, growing a stem of papyrus grass, pulled it from the ground and drew in the soil.</p><p>"Ah." Crowley answered, sitting down next to her, he leant over and placed a hand on the surface of the water, lifting it, he smiled at the lotus flower now bursting into life. Plucking the flower from it's pad, he reached over. "May I?"<br/>
Isis flinched before she saw what was in Crowley's hand, frowning she nodded. "I take it you haven't known a lot of kindness in the several millennia you've been here?" he threaded the flower into her hair, the purple standing out against the grey of her hair.</p><p>She leant over to see her reflection in the water. She smiled. "Thank you. And, no. Not really. I've known the brutality of the Archangel Gabriel, several Cherubs too, but the Demons seem to leave me alone."</p><p>Crowley felt his jaw drop. "<em>Heaven</em>?! Heaven treats you badly?" </p><p>"Only Gabriel and any of the Cherubs he can sweet talk. My mother was supposed to be his chosen, never mind the fact that she wanted to be with Azrael. So Gabriel takes her death out on me... haven't seen him in a while though." she mused on the last part, but Crowley really couldn't believe what he was hearing.</p><p>"Well they won't be bothering you for a while, there's a Demon hoard heading to Egypt for a while. I'm supposed to be leading them. I doubt Heaven would be here... not now anyway." Crowley felt himself well up with tears again.</p><p>"Ah, so that really was Aziraphale and Moses leaving Egypt..." Crowley watched Isis frown before turning her gaze to the sky. "Though they won't be gone for too long. Twenty years. He'll be back... with Aziraphale." Crowley snorted.<br/>
"You don't believe me?" </p><p>"If Aziraphale has <em>sense</em>, he'll never come anywhere near this place again... I hurt him, told him a lie, just to get him to leave. I couldn't tell him that Hell wanted me to stay here to keep an eye on the hoard." Crowley felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Looking up, he saw Isis smiling down at him, her wings already unfurled once more. "Oh trust me. He'll be back. He'll be angry, sure. But you'll be fine...." there was something else too, but Crowley wasn't going to push.</p><p>"We'll see. Anyway, I think we're both needed back at the palace. Maybe we could have drink or something later on?" Crowley asked, but Isis shook her head.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't socialise very well. But feel free to slither on over if you feel lonely." she chuckled, crouching down. "Race you back!" </p><p>Crowley smiled. "Hah!" they took off.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Twenty years came and went slowly, Crowley had changed his clothing, Planthony had kept talking about Aziraphale, so Crowley killed it.<br/>
He wore the white ribbon that had come with the plant, always taking the greatest of care with it, making sure it never frayed, never stopped being a pristine white. On the occasions that he and Isis flew around Egypt, she'd tease him about being a lovesick puppy. At times he'd wondered if she had been right.</p><p>He decided to go and greet Isis this morning, take her on a dawn flight. He eventually found her stood on the wall overlooking the city, a favourite haunt of hers. "Good morning, Isis."</p><p>"No." she replied. "No it isn't. She has sent them. They are coming. Oh Almighty have mercy on the innocent, for you will be enraged."<br/>
Over the past twenty years Crowley had come to learn that Isis was, in fact, in direct contact with the Almighty. Had been since her mother had died. He had also come to recognise when the Almighty was talking to her and it appeared - to Crowley, at least - the Almighty really was plotting something.<br/>
She jolted, tipping forward but quickly regained her balance. "Hastur is here, Crowley." she stated.</p><p>Crowley groaned and stormed up to his temple, well this was a fine way to start a morning.<br/>
He could hear Hastur before he saw him, asking questions on Crowley's performance... again. He had done this ten years ago.<br/>
"Another performance review? Really Hastur?" Crowley leant against the wall, arms folded tight against his chest, hostile. "Last I checked you were the Duke of <em>Hell</em>. Earth is <em>my</em> jurisdiction." he leant forward, baring his teeth, "if <em>any</em> of you have problem with that, I can drag you back to Hell myse-" Crowley stopped, there was a scent in the air, the sweet intoxicating scents of...</p><p>"Oh," purred Hastur, "now that's something new. You smell it too, Crowley? The smell of an-"</p><p>"Angel." breath Crowley, turning to face the rising sun, clouds were rolling in.</p><p>"Yes, walking right into the city, aren't we lucky." Hastur purred as Crowley raced to the Pharaoh's chamber. </p><p>There he saw Moses stood before Rameses for the first time in twenty years and there, having never aged a day, staring right at Crowley, was Aziraphale. Crowley saw Isis on the balcony at the other end of the chamber, "behold," Crowley's eyes snapped to Moses, "the power of God." </p><p><em>Wait, God?!</em> Crowley thought in horror, <em>but... no... he's not suggesting that Aziraphale perform a miracle, is he?!</em> but to Crowley's reliefe is was actually Moses that performed the miracle of turning his shepherds staff into a King Cobra. Hotep and Huy were ordered to compete, Crowley watched in mild fascination and horror as Moses won that fight, but still managed to lost the vote for letting the slaves go.<br/>
Spotting his chance, Crowley crept up behind Aziraphale.<br/>
"Psst, Angel!" not giving Aziraphale a chance to answer, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale by the wrist and popped them out to the part of the Nile he had often visited with his Angel and Moses.</p><p>"You could have just asked to see me, instead of dragging me all the way out here!" Aziraphale snapped, pulling his wrist from Crowley's grip.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry, I just needed to get you away from the other demons."</p><p>"Oh yes, I am <em>well aware</em> of those other demons. I suppose you want to be forgiven for being their leader?"</p><p>"If you're offering...?" Crowley said, cautiously, but the look he received from Aziraphale made his snap.<br/>
"Hell promoted me, Angel, I can't help that fact! It's not like I wanted it!"  </p><p>Suddenly he heard Aziraphale gasp. "C-Crowley, are y-you doing that?!" looking over at his Angel, seeing those azure blue eyes looking at the water, Crowley looked down and promptly leapt out of the water, cursing. </p><p>"That...wasn't me, Angel." </p><p>Aziraphale sighed. "It's started."</p><p>A few days later, Crowley went to find Isis, to see if she knew anything about the rivers and waters turning red, when he heard a crash coming from her temple. Racing in, he saw one of the lesser Demons under him, he was standing over Isis, who was bleeding.<br/>
"Ho ho, this is gonig to be fun! Poor little <em>abomination</em> no one here to protect you!" </p><p>Crowley was going to speak up when he heard Isis laugh. It was a very dark laugh, something he had never heard before, nor did he want to for that matter. "You insolent insignificant <em>SPECK</em>!" Crowley ducked back behind the wall in time to see Aziraphale coming from the other direction.<br/>
He waved manically for Aziraphale to get against the wall, which, thankfully he did.<br/>
Peaking round the corner, he saw Isis had got to her feet and her wings and been unfurled. There was a dark red hue about her aura, an aura that was usually smoke grey.<br/>
Casting a fleeting look at Aziraphale, the two nodded in agreement and entered the room, splitting off to their respective walls, "what makes you think I <em>need</em> someone to protect me?!" she shrieked, there was a sudden shockwave that washed over the room, Crowley found he couldn't move, looking over to his Angel he saw he, too, was stuck to the spot. So, too was the demon.<br/>
"You are <em>nothing</em>, foul demon, you have no power here, certainly not over <em>me</em>!" there was a sound, like thunder mixed into a howling wind, Crowley stared in fear as a strong gust of wind and a bolt of lightening flew through the window, stuck Isis and made her crackle with electricity.<br/>
"Not <em>today</em> Demon!" the demon burst into flames, leaving little more than a pile of ash.  </p><p>Isis pitched back into the water, this time Aziraphale dove in after her. Crowley waited at the edge of her pool, reaching out for Aziraphale's arms as he surfaced. "She's out cold!" he gasped as Crowley hauled them both out of the water.</p><p>Aziraphale was about to begin compressions, when Crowley placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. "Wait." he said softly, closing his eyes, waiting, there!<br/>
The gentle breeze blew past him and swirled around Aziraphale's arms, his hum of pleasure confirming Crowley's theory. "Come away, Angel, I think the Almighty has her." </p><p>The words were barely out of his mouth when Isis sputtered and coughed. "Urgh, n-next time ma- *cough cough* make sure I'm not near that blasted pool!" she snapped.<br/>
Crowley and Aziraphale laughed, that laughter soon died as frogs and toads appeared in the water.</p><p>"Ah, well, here we go then!" stated Isis, brightly. "Looks like <em>Pharaoh's</em> about to see first hand how angry the Almighty can get."</p><p>
  <em>End of Flashback - Crowley</em>
</p><p>Crowley chuckled before returning to the sofa opposite Isis, the children watching them intently. "Now," he started. "According to the Almighty, you can help me get my Angel back."</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Aziraphale was now bleeding heavily, his body burned, but he kept dreaming of a happier past... or at least it was happier than <em>this</em>.<br/>
His back still held the scars from when he had suffered human cruelty first hand.<br/>
"Crowley..." he gasped as darkness invaded his vision.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback - Aziraphale</em>
</p><p>First the rivers and water turned to blood, fish died and the smell was foul, next came frogs and toads, each plague came for a week and the dawn of each week began with Aziraphale kneeling, in Prayer.<br/>
"I know that Pharaoh is being stubborn," he muttered at the beginning of every week, "but there are innocent children, men and women, too. Surely not <em>everyone</em> is deserving of your wrath..."<br/>
He never got a reply, but simply did what any good natured Angel would do in the crisis of humanity; he walked amongst them, healing and helping, soothing where he could.</p><p>He waved his hand in front of him, tutting at the annoyance of several tiny gnats, he frowned as he heard hissing coming from Crowley's temple. Entering, he saw a swarm of gnats surrounding one of the palace maids, who was now covered in bites, the gnats were also swarming around Crowley.<br/>
"Here, let me." Aziraphale called.</p><p>"Ah, don't worry about <em>me</em>, Angel," Crowley hissed, "look after her! She's shielding a child." Crowley stopped waving his arms as Aziraphale approached the woman.</p><p>"Hello there." He knelt down next to the sobbing woman, "may I see?"<br/>
The woman looked up, tear streaks leaving black marks from her kohl, the little boy in her arms was also covered in bites, the gnats now swarmed Aziraphale. "Oh, go away!" he snapped at the flies, turning to hear Crowley chuckling. "Crowley, fetch me that bowl, please." The words were barely out of his mouth when Crowley knelt down next to him with the bowl in hand. "Thank you." he turned to the two humans, "now, I have an ointment for those nasty bites you have, just let me put it over the bites and the itching will stop." he explained calmly, taking a cloth he started with the child, rubbing his arms, legs and body gently to ease the itching and rashes left by the bites.<br/>
"Have you checked on Isis?" he asked Crowley.</p><p>"Yeah, she seems unaffected by all of this."</p><p>Aziraphale wanted to ask more, but another larger swarm entered the temple. Heaving a sigh, he looked at Crowley. "Take them into her temple, if the swarm doesn't follow then my hunch is correct." Waiting for Crowley to nod, Aziraphale handed him the bowl. "You need to tend to those," sending a pointed look to Crowley's arms.</p><p>The following week came much larger swarms of flies, they got into the bread and other foods, swarming around in the heat, buzzing through the air, still Pharaoh refused to let the Hebrews go.<br/>
Aziraphale was beginning to get angry, himself. Moses had taken to calming him down on an almost daily basis by leaving him to care for Moses's son. He didn't see Crowley that week, but he knew he had to be suffering from this too.<br/>
The next week was a shock to them all as the livestock just dies, this doesn't take a full week, but the hunger was felt throughout Egypt.<br/>
Aziraphale took flatbreads and fresh water up to guards, in fact many of the Hebrews did this. He saw Crowley in the distance, platters of whatever he could get that was edible in his hands, handing them out to the guards and innocent civilians.</p><p>"Here you go, fresh water, too." the melodic voice of Isis floated over from a small cart, Aziraphale couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"What about Hell, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked as they both met at Isis's water cart.</p><p>"They're too busy enjoying the show to care about what I'm doing at the moment. So long as I'm found sitting at my throne as it dies down, then I'm safe." Crowley explained, handing out water to an elderly Egyptian man. "What about you?"</p><p>"Oh they just let me do as I please," Aziraphale stated. "Either that or they're ignoring me, one or the other."</p><p>"There's a lot of that going around, lately." Isis piped up. Her eyes cast to the sky.<br/>
There was a rumble of several stomachs, causing Aziraphale to wince. He <em>hated</em> to see people suffering. "Back to it." he sighed.</p><p>The next week brought boils, puss-filled and smelly. Aziraphale found himself, at times, unable to do much, other than soothe the pain and reduce the risk of further infection.<br/>
At one point, Aziraphale noted that Crowley looked to have couple of boils, but they were quickly miracled away before the Demon could notice. Isis, once again, seemed immune to the plague, this almost had Aziraphale questioning the Almighty... almost.</p><p>The following week was something that the Angel could not stop, a rain of fiery hail. He stayed indoors, Moses refusing to open the door to let him out. He knew Isis and Crowley would be out there and it hurt, knowing that his new friend and his long-time friend were out there, potentially getting hurt.<br/>
He saw the two of them after the storms, saw Isis tending to a serious burn on Crowley's arms. Guilt ate away at him.</p><p>"Angel!" Crowley had spotted him before he could leave, he was smiling, waving him over. "Like my war wound? OW!" he squeaked, glaring at Isis.</p><p>"Keep still, then!" she scolded as Aziraphale fell to his knees before Crowley.</p><p>"A-Angel...? What-"</p><p>"Forgive me, Crowley!" Azriaphale cried, "I tried to get out, but Moses refused to let me go! And now you and Isis are <em>hurt</em> because I didn't fight him! And-"</p><p>"Aziraphale!" Crowley snapped, pulling Aziraphale to his feet, Isis standing with them. "Isis isn't hurt! And the only reason I got hurt was because of a tree branch that caught fire! Nothing that has happened here is your fault!" Crowley shook Aziraphale's shoulders to emphasise his words. "Don't you <em>ever</em> get on you knees to me like that again!" Aziraphale blinked as Crowley's eyes softened. "Stupidly soft Angel. Come here! Come on Isis, you too!" Aziraphale allowed himself to be enveloped into a group hug; it was warm, it was safe.</p><p>"Ow!" Isis pulled back, clutching her neck, Aziraphale watched the colour drain from her face. "Oh no... no, no, no, not now..." She fell to her knees and to Aziraphale's horror, she wept. "No!" she sobbed.</p><p>The Angel and Demon fell to their knees beside her, asking her what was wrong, but her tears kept coming, until she had no more left to shed. "Isis, dear, what is it?" Aziraphale asked, Isis shook her head.</p><p>"It's nothing. Nothing for you two to worry about. I've been told to go somewhere, that's all." she explained, rising, unsteadily to her feet, "I was enjoying having friends... <em>physical</em> people who cared and worried about me... guess it was too good to last."</p><p>"Oh," Aziraphale looked at Crowley, who looked back at him. "Well, I'm sure you'll be back. And Crowley and I will wait for you until you do!" </p><p>Isis gave a wet smile, "that's sweet of you, Aziraphale. But I fear I may not be coming back..."</p><p>"Random question, Isis." Crowley spoke up, "do you get discorporated?"</p><p>Isis's eyes bugged. "What? Oh Eden, no! Hahah, if I die, that's it, dead, <em>ka-put</em>!"<br/>
Aziraphale watched Crowley's reaction. He, himself, was shocked to hear this, but Crowley seemed devastated. "Anyway, I'm going to have to bid you an early farewell. I've got... a big day." she trailed off, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>"We'll walk you back to the temple," Crowley offered, but Isis shook her head, stating that she'll be alright.</p><p>The new week started, Aziraphale was nervous, nothing had come, one day, two days, three, four, five days passed and still nothing. Isis had also been absent, her words reverberating through Aziraphale, something didn't sit right with him.<br/>
One the sixth day a huge swarm of locusts blew over the farmlands and the city of Egypt, eating everything that was green.<br/>
Aziraphale could hear screams being carried on the wind, but could do nothing, save shelter with Moses and close his eyes, covering his eys in the hope to block out the screaming.<br/>
This lasted only three days, the midday sun was high and hot when Aziraphale heard his name being called. Turning, he saw Moses running towards him.</p><p>"Moses? What is it?"</p><p>Moses stooped to catch his breath, "I have a message for you, Aziraphale. It says: Look for the scales of a friend, they will show you the way. Do you know what that means?" </p><p>Aziraphale nodded, thanked Moses and took off towards the Nile, why the Nile? Well that was where he had seen Crowley last and Crowley was the only friend he had with scales.<br/>
Finding Crowley crouched in the water, Aziraphale hissed his name to get his attention. "<em>Crowley</em>!"</p><p>"Get down, Angel!" Crowley hissed, Aziraphale got down, hopping as quietly as he could into the water to join Crowley. "Thtay cloth!" </p><p>Aziraphale was about to ask him to repeat himself, when he remembered, 's' makes a loud noise, so with Crowley speaking as though he had a lisp, he reduced the risk of them being spotted.<br/>
Crowley led Aziraphale up the river, over to a patch of papyrus reed, where Aziraphale struggled to keep his cry in his throat.</p><p>Isis was stood with the back to them, wings outstretched, facing not one, but <em>two</em> horsepeople of the apocalypse; Famine and Pestilence.<br/>
Famine held a whip in his hands, he spoke to Isis in a condescending tone. "<em>You</em>? You are trying to help the Angel? How could an Abomination like you ever hope to combat all of this?" Famine waved his arms around, laughing. "You pathetic little <em>Nefret</em>!" The whip was swung and it caught Isis around the wrist, pulling her to the ground. Neither Aziraphale nor Crowley could move.<br/>
Famine whipped her. He made her bleed - Aziraphale took note that her blood was a deep purple, a beautiful colour showing her being of both angelic and demonic heritage. </p><p>Her screams tore at Aziraphale, his heart broke, he cursed the mud for making him unable to move... wait, that wasn't mud...<br/>
Aziraphale had once come across Isis creating baskets for carrying food from the reeds that grew along the riverbanks, uncoiling them from the cold water so that they would be more flexible... "She's holding us down," he hissed, Crowley looked at him as shocked at the revelation as he was. </p><p>The torture continued until Famine extended a hand on invitation to Pestilence. "She's all yours. Make her <em>suffer</em>!" </p><p>Pestilence laughed, placing a shoe full of faecal matter and mud onto Isis's exposed back, leaning down hard. Aziraphale felt the reeds give way a little; Isis was losing focus on keeping them away.<br/>
"Let's clip these abhorrent wings, shall we?" she croaned, giggling.</p><p>"NO!" Isis screamed, "NO, PLEASE! PLEASE, DON'T! AAAAHHH!!!"</p><p>Pestilence pulled both of her wings from their friend, her shrill scream piercing the hot dry air. Aziraphale and Crowley leapt to the feet, unfurled their wings and dove onto Pestilence, who jumped back, leaving the two to cover Isis.<br/>
"You evil <em>BASTARDSSSS</em>!" Crowley gave a snarling hiss, Aziraphale gave a sharp flap of his wings, sending a surprised Pestilence into and equally surprised Famine.<br/>
They both landed on their backs at the feet of another horseperson; Death.</p><p><em><strong>You are not right. You will go.</strong></em> he turned to Aziraphale and Crowley, <em><strong>I will not take you, not yet. The Almighty does not wish it.</strong></em> And with a swish of his cloak, Death, Pestilence and Famine were gone, Isis's wings disappearing with Pestilence. </p><p>Aziraphale look at Isis's wounds and held back his tears. The sun was setting, marking the beginning of the next plague, a week of nothing but darkness. "Come, Crowley, we'll take her to my place, she can rest there whilst we tend to these horrid injuries."<br/>
Crowley nodded and snapped his fingers, the three reappeared at the little hut that Aziraphale had lived in for awhile.<br/>
Aziraphale took note that Isis had yet to make a sound, her eyes were wide open, indicating she was awake. "Isis, dear? It's Crowley and Aziraphale. Can you hear me?"<br/>
He knelt down in front of her face, a warm smile on his lips as he pushed back a strand of her smoky grey hair, she didn't respond.</p><p>"She's in shock, Angel." Crowley had been attempting to stop the bleeding at her shoulder blades, "Satan alive Pestilence has pulled every part of her wing from her, that is a pain I can't even begin to imagine."</p><p>"No." a small voice came from Isis.</p><p>"What was that, dear?" Aziraphale looked back at her.</p><p>"It wasn't Pestilence or Famine." she spoke, her voice now shook. She tried to sit up, her arms shaking with the strain. </p><p>"Then who was it, little Eden?" Crowley had been trying to think of a nickname for Isis and Aziraphale was happy to hear that he had chosen the one that Aziraphale himself had suggested, "who hurt you?"</p><p>Isis looked between the two of them, "it was... it was Gabriel and Michael."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?!" Aziraphale paled.</p><p>"Gabriel was Famine, Michael was Pestilence. That's why they left with Death, he knew that the real Famine and Pestilence would never hurt me. The two archangels turned into those forms when I told them the Almighty was sending help. I didn't expect it to be you two." She looked up at the two of them again, a small tired smile in her face. "Thank you." she then burst into tears. "God, what did I do to <em>deserve</em> this?!" she sobbed, "the pain and torture I can handle, but... but my <em>wings</em>?!"</p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley watched on as she continued to weep. When she eventually lay down again, Crowley lay one side and Aziraphale lay the other, each offering was little comfort they could. </p><p>A few hours later and Isis was up, on her feet and gone. Aziraphale and Crowley just let her go, giving her a shawl to wear back to the palace.<br/>
"I suppose I'd best see was else I can do for everyone." Aziraphale stated, getting to his feet.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd better get back to the palace. I'll keep an eye on Isis, if she comes back to the palace." offered Crowley.</p><p>"As will I, should she remain here. Take care, Crowley."</p><p>"You too, Angel."<br/>
Towards the end of the week, Aziraphale was healing another human when two demons appeared, threatening him.</p><p>
  <em>End of flashback - Aziraphale</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale was woken suddenly to a sharp burning in his wings, the chains had been reheated, he screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so credit goes to Whiteley Foster for creating the online comic The Omens of Egypt, fantastic piece of work!! Would recommend you go and find it!!<br/>Also, I know I missed a plague and the time frames for each plague is never actually specified in the bible, so I decided to make most of them a week each.<br/>I missed the last plague because... well just because.<br/>Anyway this chapter is actually a day later than I had told someone in the comments so I apologise, but this one ended up longer than anticipated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mission Start!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Isis, Crowley and an unexpected figure concoct a plan to <em>finally</em> rescue Aziraphale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley and Isis had been waiting for Adam and his friends to leave, talking about things that were irrelevant to the current situation, just to try and get them to leave. In the end, Crowley, himself, turned to Adam and said, "I know you and your friends will want to help and, believe me, I'm going to want all the help I can get, but right now, I need to discuss some things with Miss Isis, alone. Do you all mind going home?"</p><p>"Do you promise to call when you need us?" Adam asked, his eyes peering through the Demon's soul.</p><p>"I promise, Adam. I said I'd let you help, didn't I?" Crowley reminded.</p><p>"Yeah, but grown-ups always promise stuff and then never do it, because we're just children." Adam stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>Crowley grinned, "ah, but I'm not an ordinary adult, am I?" he got out of his chair and crouched in front of the Them. "I give you my word as a Demon, I will contact you when I need your help, okay?"</p><p>Adam held out his hand, Crowley took it and shook it. "Okay, we'll get stuff prepared ready for when you call." </p><p>Isis ushered the kids out whilst Crowley helped himself to another drink, <em>where is all of this scotch coming from? I don't see the bottle anywhere.</em></p><p>Isis came back in and sat down in the armchair opposite Crowley. "So," she hissed, imitating him perfectly. "Heaven has a dark harbinger now, it seems." </p><p>Crowley frowned, “nah,” he replied nonchalantly. “I’m still a Demon, through and through.”</p><p>Isis smirked. “Uh-huh. A Demon that works for the Almighty.”<br/>
Crowley opened and closed his mouth, unable to form a coherent argument. "Now, as for Aziraphale-"</p><p><em>Isis.</em> A voice echoed through the cottage, causing Crowley to leap up out of his seat.</p><p>"Sit down, Crowley," Isis ordered, "it is rude to interrupt." </p><p>As Crowley turned to face Isis, he remembered that Isis was in direct contact with the Almighty. Mumbling a "sorry", he sat back down.</p><p><em>Aziraphale is growing weaker, his body is broken and his faith is almost gone. Time is not on our side.</em> Crowley pulled a face.</p><p>"Right. So we have two choices, we make this up on the fly or we plan now and act as soon as we can." she mumbled. Heaving a sigh, she got to her feet. "Can he last another day?"</p><p><em>Not another day, no. I shall, however, see to it he lasts long enough for you to bring him back to the Micro-Garden. Only then will he live.</em>, the voice replied.</p><p>"Crowley," Isis had yet to turn to face him, "this is going to be difficult, if he is as broken as She says. We may get him out, but Gabriel and whatever horrors Aziraphale has had to endure will remain in his mind, his faith may be shaken beyond repair." Finally she turned to him, he saw a haunted look in her eyes.<br/>
"We will get him out of where he is, but we will need to keep him here, in the Micro-Garden until he is well again."</p><p>Crowley wanted to ask what the Micro-Garden was, but Isis was already rummaging through a cupboard looking for something. When she turned back, he surprised her with a blunt object, somewhere between a baseball bat and crowbar. "Is that your equivalent of a flaming sword?" he joked.</p><p>Isis shook her head, "no, this is for you at any rate." she threw it at him. Watching her go back into the cupboard, he tried out the weight of the club he'd just been handed when a thought hit him. "This is an unholy weapon..."</p><p>"Yep. They're not easy for me to handle, anymore than the holy stuff, but I have weapons that are both that better suit my taste." He watched her pull out a sword and, with a flick of her wrist, he watched it burst into a smouldering blue fire, he couldn't help the chuckle. "Now, are you ready, Serpent of Eden? For we are about to venture to a place where Angels and Demons can be hurt beyond imagination but not killed."</p><p>Crowley got to his feet and grinned. "Ready as ever, my lady Isis!"  He always did like a challenge.<br/>
He watched Isis cock her head in confusion, "yeah, I'm mad, by the way, mad as a box of frogs and madder still."</p><p>Isis shook herself and held out her hand, Crowley took it and there was a fuzzy feeling in his spine. When it vanished, he looked around himself to find - "Soho?"</p><p>"We'll have to get to where we need to be through the bookshop." Isis pointed behind Crowley who turned and paled. "Ready?"</p><p>Crowley was already half-way across the road before she had finished, he waited for her to catch up before opening the door. The familiar scent of old books nearly brought tears to Crowley's eyes, his Angel was going to be in immense pain. "How do we get in to this place, the one where Aziraphale is?" he asked, turning to see Michael stood behind Isis.</p><p>"Good girl, Isis. Well done for bringing him in." Michael stated, surprise laced into her voice, "I honestly didn't think Gabriel was telling the truth when he said you were going to bring the Demon with you, well done." </p><p>Crowley felt his anger rise at the betrayal, but a gentle breeze floated by and Crowley - upon seeing the looks in her eyes - knew what Isis had done, <em>she's given me a way in!</em> "How could you, Isis?" he spat, playing along. </p><p>"You're assuming she was <em>ever</em> on your side to begin with." Michael said, a false, sweet note to her voice. Walking around Isis, Michael got up into Crowley's face, "now I get to kill you, <em>permanently</em>, and take your head to Aziraphale. I'm going to enjoy watching what little faith he has in you coming to his rescue, fade away into nothing," there was a movement from behind her and Michael pitched to the side, crashing into an empty table. </p><p>"Well, I would imagine that my assumption is correct, Archangel Michael." Crowley said darkly, crouching down in front of the floored angel. "Now, you are going to take us to wherever you are keeping <em>my</em> Angel, no tricksssss, no double crossssss, nothing that is going to make me usssse thisssss." he hissed, waving the unholy bludgeon in front of her, "because <em>believe</em> me when I say I will use it if you give me a reason to."</p><p>He waited for Michael to nod before letting her stand. "Gabriel will not be pleased with you, Isis."</p><p>Crowley heard Isis give a bark of a laugh, "he's <em>never</em> been pleased with me." </p><p>Michael flicked her wrist and a door appeared, Crowley forced her to her feet, Isis went through first. Crowley blinked back the pain of the light as he pushed Michael forward.<br/>
"What exactly do you intend to do, once you find Aziraphale, Crowley? You and the Nefret cannot possibly defeat both me and Gabriel."</p><p><em>They won't have to, Michael.</em> Michael dropped to her knees. <em>Isis, take Crowley and find Aziraphale, he is breaking faster than I can hold him. There will be a Demon in there, too.</em> There was a column of light that surrounded Michael as Isis and Crowley bolted for a grey door.</p><p>"This way!" Isis called, Crowley followed. They slowed. "Wait, Gabriel is expecting me to bring you to him. Let me go in first." Crowley nodded as she continued, "come in from behind once I have turned his back from the door. Understand?" </p><p>"Loud and clear."</p><p>"As soon as Gabriel is down, <em>get Aziraphale out</em>! He is the main priority, you do nothing else." Crowley noticed a very stern look in her eyes as she spoke. "Please."</p><p>Crowley just nodded.</p><p>He watched as Isis took a breath and opened the door, Crowley found it hard not to run in straight away at the macabre sight before him. Aziraphale looked like he was already at Death's door, but Crowley couldn't see any black feathers, so that was a good thing. "Isis?" Gabriel spoke, "what are you doing here?"<br/>
Crowley watched as Isis turned Gabriel's back from the door, snapping her fingers to still the Demon at his Angel's wings.</p><p>"I have brought the Demon Crowley as you had requested, Gabriel." she spoke clearly, precisely.</p><p>There was a chinking sound of rattling chains as Aziraphale finally moved. "N-no!" he croaked, his voice obviously under immense strain from almost two weeks of screaming.</p><p>Gabriel seemed to hop with excitement. "Well <em>done</em>, Isis!" he patted her shoulders and Crowley saw his chance. "Where did you leave him?"</p><p>"Right behind you!" Crowley growled, swinging the bludgeon into Gabriel's head, sending the Archangel sliding into the nearest wall, gold blood trailing the floor as he did. Snarling, Crowley made to go for the kill when Isis got into his line of vision.</p><p>"Get Aziraphale and <em><strong>GO</strong></em>!" she pushed him towards his Angel.</p><p>Turning, Crowley snapped his fingers and the chains of hellfire dispersed, sending Aziraphale falling into Crowley's arms, there was a warm wind blow through the two of them, <em>run Demon, run!</em> </p><p>Crowley hoisted Aziraphale onto his back and spread his wings. "Hold on as tight as you can, Angel!" he called, wrapping Aziraphale's arms around his neck and, with a strong flap of his wings, was gone from the room and flying through the only place he knew how to get to the human realm from; Hell.</p><p>Flying as fast as he could, he was surprised to see Beelzebub stood waiting for him at the exit to Earth. "Well done, Demon Crowley." she said monotonously, "take his through here and you have saved his divinity."</p><p>"Are you going to stop me?" he asked, fearing the answer as Aziraphale started to regain more of his senses. </p><p>"No. Just wanted to congratulate you on completing your task before the time expired," she opened the door and stood back. "Have a safe journey through the rest of eternity." </p><p>Another flap of his wings and Crowley was home-free, until he saw Gabriel stood in the middle of the road, a batter and bloodied Isis on the ground. "That was very heroic of you, Demon." he kicked Isis, who groaned, Crowley hissed and took a step back. "Now give Aziraphale back to me, I haven't finished with him."</p><p>"Oh yes you have!" shouted a woman's voice. American.</p><p>Suddenly from out of the bushes sprang Anathema, with a water gun of all things in her hands, the Them also sped round the corner on their bikes, Adam seemed to be seething with Demonic rage, "Dog, get him!" he ordered and the little Hellhound sank his teeth into Gabriel's ankle. Crowley laughed.</p><p>There was the familiar roar of a car and his Bentley came flying round the corner, Newton at her wheel, "here you go Crowley!" he called, diving from the car and grabbing Isis, "get them to Eden Cottage, he can't follow you there!"</p><p>Crowley placed Aziraphale into the front passenger seat as Newton put Isis in the back before joining the others in keeping Gabriel at bay. "Thank you, all of you!" he muttered as he put the Bentley in gear and sped off for Eden Cottage. </p><p><em>Straight through the gate, Crowley, hurry!</em> Gunning the engine, Crowley skidded to a stop before running into the front door of the cottage.</p><p>Getting out of the car, he, first, picked up Isis and took her through the fence, not bothering to look at his surroundings as he turned back to get Aziraphale, scooping his Angel into his arms, Crowley got through the gate and waited for the others. "Come on, come on!" he urged, grinning brightly as each of the humans, the Anti-Christ and the Hellhound raced through into the Micro-Garden, slamming the gate behind him, Crowley let out a triumphant laugh. "<strong>YES,</strong>!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes! Victory! But the story is not over yet!! Stay tuned!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Happy Ending Until the next story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale felt something soft underneath him, the scents were familiar, but he couldn't place them. <em>Crowley</em>, he thought, there were voices around him, one sounded weaker than the rest, like they were struggling to breath.<br/>
He tried to get his voice to work, he could only manage a cough.<br/>
The voices went silent, he groaned. "Angel?" </p><p>His ears must have been playing tricks on him. "C-Cro-wley?" he croaked, coughing harder this time.</p><p>"Angel!" Crowley's voice sounded relieved, Aziraphale felt himself being turned onto his back, the soft ground was metaphorical heaven compared to where he had been these past two weeks. His body ached, his head felt like it was caught in a tornedo, he...</p><p>He rolled onto his side and vomited. Finally opening his eyes, he saw nothing but his own golden blood. "Oh God have mercy!" he stated hoarsely. </p><p>As he rolled back, he felt something else behind him, strong arms, the scent of burning sulphur and single malt scotch; the scent of Crowley. "Easy, Aziraphale. You're going to be okay, you're safe now." the uncharacteristically soothing voice of Crowley was like music to his ears.<br/>
"Tell me what <em>doesn't</em> hurt, Angel."</p><p>Aziraphale thought about the question, he blinked away a little bit of the pain, "my finger tips, my nose and my ears." there were several chuckles from whoever else was with them. </p><p><em>Aziraphale.</em> Suddenly his eyes were wide open, a blinding white light shone down, he could see Crowley beginning to smoke.</p><p>Aziraphale looked at Crowley, seeing him flinching in obvious pain, Aziraphale sighed. "Put me down, Crowley, you'll discorporate." he felt the reluctance as he once again felt what he now knew to be earth under his wings. "I hear you, Almighty. What is it you wish of me?"</p><p>He felt a smile that would never be seen, <em>I wish to apologise for what has happened to you. You should never have been harmed," </em> the light grew warmer, Aziraphale closed his eyes and smiled, he twitched every now and then as his skin stitched itself back together, the bones of his wings became unbruised, his breathing easier, his white hot pain turning into dull aches, his major cuts becoming bruises that would heal over time. <em>Allow me to heal your pains, allow me to hope that you will continue to have faith in me, despite my cruelties to a world you and your chosen Demon love so dearly.</em> </p><p>
Aziraphale sat up, gave his wings a test flap and gingerly got to his feet, still in the column of light. "It may take a while for my <em>trust</em> in you to return to it's full capacity, but my faith in you is stronger now, thank you."
</p><p>
The light dispersed and Aziraphale turned to face the group, he grinned with delight at the sight of who was there. "Anathema, Newton, Pepper, Wensleydale, Brian and Adam and Dog! Oh how lovely to see you all!" Aziraphale suddenly became overwhelmed with an emotion that caught him by surprise. "You... all went against Gabriel for <em>me</em>?" tears welled up and fell from his eyes, he wept. "I am so grateful to you all!" he sobbed.<br/>
The humans all surrounded him in a group hug, Aziraphale looked over Anathema's head to see Crowley helping a young girl to her feet, he frowned, he knew this girl.<br/>
Everyone parted to let Aziraphale approach Crowley and the girl, who ran behind the tree he had not seen a moment ago. "Crowley." he greeted, shocked when he suddenly found himself in said Demon's arms.
</p><p>
"I am <em>never</em> letting you get out of the car <em>without</em> me <em>again</em>, Angel!" Aziraphale gripped Crowley tighter, suddenly fearful that this was all a dream. "I am <em>never</em> letting you be alone for the rest of eternity!" The Angel frowned, what was Crowley trying to tell him?
</p><p>
"Crowley?" pulling him back, Aziraphale watched him take his glasses off, tear tracks forming on his face.
</p><p>
"I..." Crowley appeared to be struggling with his words, "I... oh for Satan's sake!" Aziraphale squeaked as Crowley pulled him close and kissed him, delicately on the lips.
</p><p>
<em>He's kissing me?</em> Aziraphale felt something from Crowley, something he had never felt from him before, something that had Aziraphale kissing him back, the same emotion emanating from him; love.<br/>
<em>He loves me!</em> Aziraphale was happy to know that his feelings could now be reciprocated, though somewhat surprised that Crowley felt this way towards him.<br/>
They finally broke apart and Aziraphale couldn't help a small chuckle, "I love you too, Crowley."
</p><p>
There were several 'aww' noises from behind him, but he didn't care, now Aziraphale wanted to see the young lady that had helped save him, he needed to thank her to. "You don't have to hide from me, my dear." he called, circling the tree but didn't find her, looking at Crowley who cocked his head up into the tree. "Ah." he breathed, watching Crowley turn into his serpent form to the shock of the humans and slither up the tree.<br/>
Standing in just the right place, Aziraphale heard a squeal of surprise and the sound of something falling from the branches, expertly catching the young lady, who he now remembered. "Hello, Isis. It's been a while, no?"
</p><p>
Crowley jumped down - fully human - and grinned. Isis was placed back onto her feet before she answered. "Yes, I suppose it has..." she was nervous.
</p><p>
"Why did you hide from Aziraphale, Miss Isis?" Adam asked.
</p><p>
Isis shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I always get like that around an Angel... never met a good one before Aziraphale, it was just a force of habit." The Angel in question smiled warmly and placed a comforting hand over hers to stop the fidgeting.
</p><p>
Aziraphale looked around him, and felt his mouth fall open. "Crowley, do you <em>see</em> this?!" looking around him, the Angel noticed plants and flowers he had not seen since Eden.
</p><p>
 "Wow! <em>Why</em> has it taken me so long to notice this place?!" Aziraphale joined the others in chuckling at Crowley as he ranted about being stupidly blind to his own surroundings.
</p><p>
"You did have other things to worry about," Isis stated, stopping his tirade. "It's only natural that you only notice this now."
</p><p>
Aziraphale watched the cogs in Crowley's mind work, "This is your Micro-Garden?" both Angel and Demon looked at Isis, both seeing her in a new light.
</p><p>
"More like a Micro-<em>Eden</em>." She corrected, "the Almighty and I have kept this safe from human, divine and hellish influences for 6 millennia." She invited everyone further in. "The area everyone sees first is just the plants I have cared for recently, come past this tree and tell me what you see, Aziraphale."
</p><p>
Looking around Aziraphale noticed so many plants and flowers from ages past, one in particular caught his eye, "good lord! Is that papyrus?" he rushed over to a nearby stream, finding that it was indeed papyrus, "this type doesn't grow anymore!" he beamed enthusiastically.
</p><p>
Isis came up beside him, her delicate hands hold a scroll, "I believe you dropped this in 48 BC." 
</p><p>
Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, who frowned in curiosity. Aziraphale took the scroll, opened it and almost dropped it from the emotions that hit him. "This is-"
</p><p>
Isis nodded, taking the scroll back and placing it within the reeds. "It was the only thing I could salvage from the fires of the library."
</p><p>
"What is it?" Crowley asked.
</p><p>
Aziraphale choked on a smile as he spoke, "it was your letter to tell me you were in the area! Letting me know that 'Demonic forces' has been sent my way."<br/>
He watched realisation cross Crowley's face and the two of them laughed at the memory. "Oh, Isis! What else do you have here?"
</p><p>
Isis stepped into the centre of the Garden, a massive tree sheltering her from the light, her arms open wide in invitation. "See for yourselves. I would ask that you don't touch <em>nor</em> do you take. Anything taken from the Garden will die and I will never have it back. What you see in here is the last of their kind, please, everyone, be respectful of where you are."
</p><p>
Aziraphale noticed that Crowley was stunned, "what is it, Dear?"
</p><p>
"That tree..." he breathed.
</p><p>
Aziraphale turned at the sound of Isis's laughter, "recognise it, do you, Crowley?"
</p><p>
It took the Angel a moment to catch on, but when he did, his own jaw dropped further than it already had. "The Tree of Knowledge?!"
</p><p>
There were numerous shocked noises from everyone as all eyes turned to the tree and Isis. "Where are the apples?"<br/>
Of course it would be Adam that asked that question, "there are supposed to be apples."
</p><p>
Isis sighed and leant against the tree, caressing it tenderly. "Sadly this tree had been barren since it was old enough to take root."
</p><p>
Now Aziraphale felt sad. "Why?"
</p><p>
"Too many humans, I guess." she answered, "the Almighty told me that it was a folly to even try and hope for it to ever bear fruit."
</p><p>
"Maybe..." spoke Newton, suddenly, "maybe, in stead of a <em>Tree</em> of Knowledge, you can - one day - create a <em>Sea</em> of Knowledge, that should cater for all of the humans, right?"
</p><p>
Isis hummed in thought, "true, I suppose, but who would guard an ocean <em>that</em> large? Knowledge is power, if you have too much of it, you become either a help or a danger to the Garden."
</p><p>
Aziraphale frowned, "the Garden?"
</p><p>
His eyes met hers and she blinked, as though she had not been expecting that question, "Eden is not one place anymore, Aziraphale. Eden <em>is</em> the world. Too much power means that the Garden suffers, you only have to look and see that for yourself. Humans with too much knowledge think they can take animals and use them for tests and experiments and other manner of cruelties. Humans with too much power are destroying the very lungs of this Garden by cutting down trees that have survived Ice Ages and Meteors and other manners of Global catastrophes. Humans are a major <em>threat</em> to the Garden, but more and more are beginning to hear her crying out for help."<br/>
She took a breath, "that's why this place exists. Everything that was destroyed by humans is here. Even creatures."
</p><p>
Waving her hand, the foliage rose as one would expect a curtain to rise on a performance. "This is my pride and joy. This is my Sanctuary."
</p><p>
Aziraphale and Crowley stood at the edge of a cliff, the sun shining over vast plains of different climates and in those climates were Mega Fauna. "Oh my goodness!" he breathed, feeling something snake into his hand, he looked over to see Crowley was crying again.
</p><p>
"It's beautiful, Angel."
</p><p>
Looking back out over the sight, he took in a breath and smelled home. "It's home, Crowley."
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so I know this is short and sweet and possibly a cliff hanger, but I have more places to take this that stray from this particular story, so stay tuned!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>